


Adrift

by highhopes (downuptime)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downuptime/pseuds/highhopes
Summary: “Your life. For hers.”“Done.”





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> I am but only a guest player in this universe created by Jon Bokenkamp and NBC.

At that time, she hadn’t thought think much of it. The way Red agreed so readily to exchange his life for hers.

She had been blinded with a misguided determination, a rage, a burning desire to discover the truth.

All she wanted is to find out  _why_. Why her, why him, why Tom,  _why_.

In the end, her rage had blinded her, and she had been taken for a ride.

Sutton Ross flipped on her with nary a hint of regret. All he wanted was Red. He didn’t care about the bones. He didn’t care about the  _truth_.

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised what she had done. She thought she had tasted it before, this bitter taste of betrayal. But it was so much worse this time as she began to comprehend what she had truly done.

She was supposed to be in a separate room, putting on the act of her life. Not this.

Not Jennifer on the floor, a bullet in her head.

Not the look of despair that overcame Red as he walked in completely alone, unarmed and vulnerable, and the pool of blood around Jennifer’s still body on the floor.

“No!” Not Ross shooting Red in the right kneecap the very next moment, sending him to the floor. “Don’t!”

Her shouts were ineffectual. Ross simply sauntered over, and crouched down in front of Red. “Raymond, Raymond, Raymond,” he cocked his head and clicked his tongue. “This  _sentiment_.”

“Let her go,” Red grounded out, his hands bloody over his knee. “I’m here, like we agreed.”

“I thought there would be more a fight, more games. I’m disappointed, really.” Ross leaned back onto his heels. ”Well, one thing’s clear. You’re willing to let it all go…” Ross pointed his gun at her, and she flinched. “For her.”

“Ross... Sutton.” She’d never heard Red sound like this before - afraid. “Please.“

Ross obliged, and dropped the gun away. “The funniest thing is - she would much rather betray you.” Ross chuckled. “For the  _truth_.”

She could see the exact moment that Red figured out what had been supposed to go down. The raw emotion that flitted over his face was clear as day. “I’m so sorry,” she choked out. “I just wanted the truth.”

Red didn’t meet her pleading gaze. “Let her go,” Red repeated. “It’s between you and me.”

“Oh, Raymond. You’ve gotten soft. It was never about you and me.” Ross leaned in, and pressed his gun against Red’s side. “As much as I would love to put another bullet in you, I have a debt to pay off. The truth doesn’t matter to me. This bag… it means nothing to me. Well, it was the only way i could get her here, which would then get  _you_  here alone. You’ve let yourself become vulnerable because of her. And this is what it gets you.”

Ross pressed his gun down on Red’s knee, and Red’s shout of pain echoed around the empty warehouse. When Ross finally released the pressure, Red was doubled over, panting. “Ross - let her go,” his voice was thready, and Liz had to strain to hear him. “I’m what you want.”

“Oh, you’re not what I want. No, I just want to clear my debt with Igorevich.”

The name was unfamiliar to her, but Red’s face paled. “Igorevich is dead.”

“Ho ho!” Ross was gleeful. “Of course you would think he’s dead. No, he’s very much alive, and very eager to see you, Raymond. But first, what shall we do with this pretty young thing…” he nods towards her.“I could shoot her right now. Make you watch her bleed out in that chair. That would be fun.”

“Ross, please.” There was a pause. “I beg you.”

Ross guffawed. “Raymond Reddington, begging me… I do like it.”

Ross paused as one of his men whispered into his ear. “Well, I’m in a good mood, and we are in a bit of a time crunch.” Before she could react, he aimed his gun at Red’s shoulder, and she flinched as Red fell backwards at the force of the close range shot. “Just to make sure there won’t be too much of a struggle.” Ross shrugged, then holstered his gun, gesturing at his men. “Time to go, Raymond.”

Red was conscious but limp as he was dragged across the floor. She could see blood on his mouth where he had bitten through his lip.

“Wait -“ Liz begged, her struggle ineffectual against the chains. “Please don’t - this is not what we agreed.“

“Oh, but this is what  _he_  agreed,” Ross shrugged. “His life for yours.”

She could only watch as Red was thrown into the back of a nondescript white van.

He finally looked, really  _looked_  at her, right before the van doors were slammed shut.

 _I’m so sorry_ , she mouthed, breathless with horror, bile rising in her throat _. So sorry._

Red didn’t take his eyes off her. 

Then the van was gone, and it was just her, alone, with Jennifer’s body, under the fluorescent lighting in the empty warehouse.

Liz cried, bitterly.

—

They found her hours later. Ressler, along with a whole HRT team, with Dembe hot on their heels.

As Ressler and HRT swept the warehouse, it was Dembe who untied her from pillar. He hugged her, then drew back and took her face in his hands. “Where is he? Where’s Raymond?”

Liz could feel her face begin to crumple. She took hold of Dembe’s wrist with trembling fingers. “I’m so sorry.”

“Elizabeth,” Dembe asked again. “Where’s Raymond?”

“Ross took him,” she cried. She shook her head, ashamed to face him. “Ross took him away. He was working for someone.” 

“Who?” Ressler crouched down next to Dembe. He wrapped his large, warm hands around her numb fingers and squeezed gently. “Liz, what happened?”

“Ross was working for someone. Igorevich. They took him.”

Dembe reared back, stunned. “Igorevich is dead.”

“Not according to Ross. He said he had a debt to pay off. It was all Igorevich.” 

Dembe appeared too stunned to react. “No.” That was all he could say. “No, this can’t be.”

“Who’s Igorevich?” Ressler demanded. “Dembe, who is he? What does he want with Reddington?”

"We need to find him." Dembe rose from his crouch with unsteadily. "Donald, we must find Raymond. We must." 

Liz had seen terrible things with Red and Dembe. But she had never seen Dembe shaken to his core. Icy cold dread washed over her.

What had she done?

 


End file.
